My Dear Attack on Titan One-Shots
by gfftfg
Summary: Life never lasts, so why not find love while you can? One-Shots for the characters of Attack on Titan. Mostly reader insert. Requests open
1. Love Me - Yandere Eren Jeager

A/N: This is my 1st story on , reviews are appreciated [also posted and Quotev and DeviantArt]

"Oh Eren, it's nice to see you here!" You smiled once you spotted him.

Eren had asked you out a few days ago and today was your date. He smile at you and grabbed your hand.

"Let's get going [Name]! We can't be late for our reservation!" Eren said while pulling you along.

"Fine, fine!' You giggled.

The two of you hurried down the street, laughing all the way. Eren finally slowed down and tugged you along into a restaurant advertising baked potatoes. [That's Sasha's restaurant X3] You cocked your head at this.

"Is this where we're eating, Eren?" You questioned.

"U-umm, y-yeah, s-s-sorry it's not anything special [Name].." He said embarrassed.

"No, no it's ok! I'm just surprised that you actually prepared for this.." You whispered bashfully.

Eren gave you a slight smile as you entered the restaurant with him following. He pulled out a chair for you and then sat down across from you.

"So, Eren, how's your training been going?" You asked with a smile.

"It's been going great! I can't wait until I graduate!" Eren said with pure enthusiasm.

You let out a chuckle. You were a few years older than Eren and had met him while helping with the new recruits. You thought of Eren as a friend at first, but eventually gave into his many advances. You sat at the table with him and laughed about many things. It was getting late and you decided it was best if you went home.

"I'm going to head back now.." You sadly whispered.

Eren's smile turned into a frown, but he understood that it could be dangerous if you stayed any longer.

"I'll walk you back, [Name]." He said.

You and Eren walked in a comfortable silence until you reached your house.

"Well, this is goodbye for now, Eren… Good night!" You said as you walked into your home.

"WAIT!" Eren yelled. "[Name], will you please go out with me?"

Your eyes widend but you slowly nodded.

"Yes, I will, Eren.."

~Time Skip~

It had been a year since you and Eren had begun dating and you had retired from the Survey Corps due to an injury. It was hard not being able to help with anything, but you put up with it. Today you were visiting Armin so you could decide what to do about Eren's recent 'moods'.

For the last couple months Eren had not been letting you outside and wouldn't let you talk to any of your friends. You were concerned at his actions and had decided to ask his friends about it.

"Hey [Name]!" You heard a voice say.

You turned your head in the direction of the voice to see Armin.

"Hello Armin!" You brightly smiled.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, Eren's been acting quite strange recently.. He hasn't been letting me go outside or letting me talk to my friends. Would you happen to know anything about this?" You questioned hopefully.

Armin shook his head. You nodded a 'thank you' and began to slowly walk back to the house you now shared with Eren. A pair of darkened eyes watched you the whole way.

"Eren! I'm home!" You called.

You heard a shuffling and turned your head to see what it was.

"Eren? Is that you?" You asked nervously.

A figure came into the light. It was Eren who wore a sick grin on his face.

"Oh, you gave me a heart attack!" You scolded him.

You suddenly felt a pain in your chest. You slowly looked down to see a knife lodged in it.

"E-Eren why?" You said tears filling your eyes.

Your body fell to the ground with a thump. Eren knelt down and ran his fingers through you [h/c] locks as he kissed your lips softly.

"If only you had stayed here like I wanted you to [Name]….. It's too bad it had to end like this.." He spoke sadly.

" I can't say I'm not happy though…. Now you'll be with me forever…..Love me as long as I love you [Name].." He whispered into your ear.


	2. Cutie - Armin x Reader

You were helplessly in love with Armin. Everyone knew this, everyone but him. You sighed and looked towards Armin who was talking with Eren. Armin looked up and smiled at you; you felt your face heat up at this. You gave a weak smile back and he turned back to Eren. You stood up and walked away. 'Why can't I say anything to him?' You thought.

Armin's POV

I watched as [Name] walked away and sighed.

"Hey Eren, do you think [Name] will ever like me back?" I asked sadly.

"I don't know that much about girls to begin with, Armin… I can't tell if they like someone." Eren said.

I sighed again and looked at her retreating figure. [Name] was everything I wanted in a lover. She was smart, kind, and beautiful. I just wished she noticed me…

You POV

Today was the day you had resolved to tell Armin your feelings. You simply had to do it…You couldn't even think of what would happen I you were rejected. You finished buttoning your shirt and walked out of your dorm. The minute you caught sight of Armin you walked up to him and smiled.

"Armin, can we please talk in private please?" You asked sweetly.

"U-uhh, sure.." Armin blushed.

You led him outside and turned to face him, a blush dusting your cheeks.

"A-Armin, I-I t-think y-you're r-really c-c-c-cute.." You finally said.

Silence overtook the area around you and Armin. You felt tears well up in your eyes. 'I-I guess he doesn't like me..' you sadly thought. You began to turn around when you felt a hand grip your shoulder. You whipped around to see Armin with a blush on his face.

"[Name], I-I think you're cute too!" He yelled.

You were shocked. This may be the happiest moment of your life. You blushed and kissed his forehead. Armin blushed even harder at your actions.

"You're such a cutie Armin.." You smiled.


	3. Danger Zone - Erwin

You bumped into a table, knocking over the glasses that were carefully placed on it.

"Damn it!" You cursed.

You were infamous for your lack of gracefulness as well as your skill on the 3DMG. You tried so hard not to break things, but every time you were near something fragile you seemed to mess up. You sighed and began to pick up the broken glass.

"What happened in here [Last Name]?" A strong voice said.

You turned around to face Commander Irvin. A blush dusted your cheeks when you stared into his icy eyes.

"U-Uh, I-I accidently knocked over these glasses sir." You said pointing towards the floor.

He let out an annoyed sigh and knelt down to pick up the glass. You watched him surprised.

"W-What are you doing, sir?" You asked.

"Helping you. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Irvin grunted.

You blushed and continued to pick up the pieces.

"T-There's no need for that s-sir… I can handle it." You quietly said.

"[Name] take a seat until I finish." He ignored your protests.

"B-But.." you retorted.

"NOW."Irvin demanded.

"Y-Yes sir."

You pulled out chair and sat down. Once Irvin finished cleaning up, he sat across the table from you.

"Honestly [Name]… What am I going to do with you?" He huffed.

"W-What do you mean s-sir?" You asked nervously.

"How am I going to keep from breaking things..?"

"I-I don't know s-sir.." You muttered.

"Call me Irvin, [Name]." He smiled.

"O-Ok."

Irvin opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice.

"COMMANDER! We need your help!" The voice called.

Irvin sighed and got up.

"We should finish this conversation sometime soon, [Name]." He smiled before walking out.

'I'd love to, Irvin.


	4. Like Magic - Jean

Jean's POV  
I watched as [Name] walked down the hall, her friends Eren, Mikasa, and Armin lagging behind her. [Name] was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, especially the way her [h/l] [h/c] locks fell around her face. The problem was [Name] always Eren and his gang… Apparently they all grew up together. I couldn't deny I was jealous because she always held their hands and laughed around them, while to others she was quite cold and harsh.

I was snapped out of my daze when someone tapped my shoulder. My head snapped around to face my good friend Marco.

"Staring at [Name] again?" He asked with a smile.

I blushed and looked away.

"N-no, why would you think that?" I stuttered

"Well, your eyes were looking directly in her direction before I interrupted you." His smile got even wider.

I blushed even harder. Was it that obvious? Had [Name] noticed? I shook my head and began to walk to the mess hall. When I entered the door I saw [Name] agian, she was giggling at something Eren had said. At this I felt jealousy bubble up inside of me. Without thinking I walked over to their table and sat down. [Name's] [e/c] eyes widened when she saw me sit down. I blushed and avoided her gaze.

"Who are you? (AN:I'm Canada! /shot)" She asked coldly.

"I-I'm J-Jean Kirschstein.." I blushed.

Eren noticed this. He glared at me and pulled [Name] closer to him. I frowned at this.  
"Well Jean, it's nice to meet you!" I shivered as my name rolled off of her tongue.  
Just then, Armin and Mikasa walked to the table and sat down.

"Sorry for the wait [Name] and Eren! The line for food was long." Armin smiled at them.

Mikasa just glared at me and took a seat beside [Name]. I felt sweat run down my face the atmosphere was really tense.. [Name] seemed oblivious this and began to scarf down the food on the table. She looked up at everyone.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" She tilted her head to the side.

I blushed at her actions. Why wasn't she always like this?

"Oh, [Name], there's some food on your cheek!" I said.

I reached over and pulled a grain of rice off of her skin. Her [s/t] skin is just as soft as it looks… I kept my hand on her face. Her face heated up! Does that mean she likes me too?

"J-Jean, it's gone now…." [Name] blushed.

I quickly moved my hand away. I could feel my face get hot. Had I ruined my chances with her?

"Ummm…. I'd better go now.." I mumbled

I stood up from the table and ran out of the mess hall. I knew I had totally ruined my chances with [Name]!

~3 Days Later~

I had been 3 days since I had talked to [Name]….. I was so embarrassed by my actions back then.

"Hey, Jean!" an angelic voice called.

I turned around to see her. [Name] was talking to me…. Was this a dream?

"Umm, I just wanted to know if you'd like to sit at lunch with us!" She said cheerfully.

"Sure.." I spoke quietly blushing.

"Great! Oh, and Jean, one more thing before I go!" [Name] responded

Suddenly I felt a pair of soft lips on mine… Oh my god…OH MY GOD! [Name] was kissing me! I accepted the kiss and closed my eyes. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony. Nothing could ruin this moment… I felt [Name's] lips being removed from mine. I opened my eyes to see [Name] being dragged away by Eren. I sighed, disappointed that it didn't last that long. At least I would get to sit with her.

And that kiss…

It felt like magic…


	5. Mine - Possessive Levi

**A/N: WARNING IMPLIED RAPE AND SOME SEXUAL THEMES! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Levi's POV  
I remember the first time I saw [Name] and the way her [h/c] hair flowed around her as she killed titans. In that moment she was the picture of beauty. I thought about her every day until I saw her again. The next time I saw her she was a new recruit; when I saw her in the crowd I had very mixed feelings. I didn't want her to join because of the fact she would most likely die, but I wanted her to join so I could be with her.

I watched Erwin give his speech and saw most of the recruits leave, scared of what Erwin had said. Once all those who were scared had left, I looked to see who remained and, to my surprise there were a few left. [Name] was there slightly shaken, but still standing strong. A frown graced my lips as I saw a tear escape her [h/c] orbs. I wanted to go down there and comfort her. I wanted to tell [Name] that I loved her and that everything would be fine.

"Very well!" Erwin yelled as he saluted."I welcome the newest members of the Survey Corps! This is my real salute! Devote your hearts to the cause!"

"Yes sir!" The recruits responded most had tears rolling down their cheeks.

[Name]'s soft [s/t] face had a look of fear on it as she whispered something to the boy standing next to her. When they finally dismissed the cadets I saw [Name] walk towards the boy she had talked to. They began talking about something that I couldn't hear from where I was standing. I began to walk towards them t hear what they were talking about.

"Jean, I-I don't know if I can do this.." An angelic voice wept.

"It'll be fine, [Name]… Even though Marco's gone we'll always have each other." He softly said.

The boy pulled MY love in for a kiss. I felt a growl leave my lips when she kissed back. A mixture of jealousy and hatred bubbled up inside of me. I finally decided to take action.

"CADETS!"I grumbled angrily.

They quickly pulled apart and faced me. [Name]'s eyes widened and she bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, sir." She said quietly.

"It's fine [Name]…" I responded softly.

She shot up with a look of shock on her face.

"H-How do you know my name?!" She gasped.

"I've heard a lot of things about you…." This was a lie; I had tried to find out as much as I could about her, but not once had this BOY come up in my research. "You're [Name] [Last Name] from Trost, you graduated 4th of your class."

I reached out to touch her shiny hair and grabbed a soft [h/l][h/c] lock and brought it to my lips. Her hair smelled of flowers… [Name] was suddenly pulled away from me. I slowly looked up to see Jean glaring at me and [Name] with a look of slight horror on her face.

"Why did you do that?" I frowned.

"Who are you?" Jean said harshly.

[Name] looked at me, obviously confused and also wanting to know who I was.

"I'm Lance Corporal Rivaille and I expect to be treated with respect." I stated calmly.

Jean narrowed his eyes but nodded. [Name] didn't move or even make a sound, she just stared at me.

"Of course, sir!" [Name] finally spoke.

I could feel a smile tugging at my lips but I kept my face hard and cold.

"Good. I expect great things from you [Name]…" I said as I turned around.

~Time Skip~

It had been six weeks since I had made contact with [Name]. I sat at my desk doing paperwork when I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked slightly agitated.

"I-It's Cadet [Last Name]!" [Name]'s voice uncertainly responded.

She was here..[Name] was visiting me… I couldn't be happier.

"Come in." I tried to keep my face stoic.

The door creaked open and she walked in. [Name] had a slight blush covering her beautiful face.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you sir, but Captain Hanji needs to speak to you.." She stuttered.

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute." I grunted.

She nodded and began to leave. When the door closed I let out a breath. What could Hanji possibly need? I finished signing one of the many papers and got up from my desk and fixed my uniform. I locked the door to my office and proceeded to walk down the hall. I turned a corner and saw Hanji talking to Eren.

"HANJI!" I sternly called.

When Hanji saw me she immediately ran over with a smile on her face.

"[Name] said you needed to talk to me." I said.

"Ah, yes… Jean has mentioned to me that you acted very odd the first time he and [Name] met you," I frowned at the mention of Jean's name. "and I've found some 'interesting' things in your dorm."

"What do you mean 'interesting'?" I coldly asked.

"Well, I found these.." Hanji pulled out some of my writings about [Name].

My eyes widened and I grabbed them out of her hand. If anyone found these I'd be dead. These were all of my fantasies I had had about[Name], some disgusted me to read back to myself.

"I won't give a second thought about killing you.." I glared at Hanji.

She gulped and nodded. I turned around to begin the short walk back to my office. On the way back I saw two figures in front of my door, I narrowed my eyes and picked up my pace. As I came closer it was obvious the two were in the middle of 'making out' as I had heard some cadets say.

"Hey you two, break it up!" I yelled down the hall.

The two broke apart and my heart dropped when I saw who it was. It was [Name] and Jean… Words cannot express the anger I felt… I wanted to rip off Jean's head and then claim [Name] as my own..

"Cadets [Last Name] and Kirschtein, please come here now!" I demanded.

They both looked shocked but hurried over to me. When they were in front of me I let a sneer onto my face.

"This is the second time I've caught you two doing something like that…. Never let it happen again! [Name] come with me to my office I need some help." I snapped.

[Name]'s eyes widened but she nodded vigorously. I began to walk ahead and heard her following. I unlocked the door and let [Name] in.

"Close the door behind you." I grumbled.

She shut the door and sat in a chair in front of my desk.

"S-so what was it you needed help with, sir?" [Name] asked innocently.

I sat in my chair and put one leg on top of the other.

"Are you and Kirschtein lovers?" I asked.

"I-I'm not sure what this has to do with anything…" She stuttered.

"Just answer the question." I ordered.

"W-Well, yes.." She blushed.

I let out a low growl.

"That's not what I wanted to hear, [Name]." I barked.

[Name] looked at me, confused.

"You are MINE…" I whispered.

I got up and walked over to her. [Name] seemed frozen in shock. I began to unbutton her shirt when she began to struggle.

"N-no sir! Please I don't like you in that way.." she cried.

"Shut up! I've been wanting this since the first time I saw you… Don't think that I'd have second thoughts about killing that THING you call a lover! You belong to me [Name]…" I glared at her.

I threw [Name] to the floor. Today was the day I could live out my fantasies. I pinned her arms above her head and began to kiss her neck. [Name] began to whimper and struggle beneath me. When she did this I could feel my pants grow tighter and I bit down harder. [Name] gasped and begged me to stop.

"No [Name], you stop, or it'll be the end for your lover…" I muttered breathily into her ear.

At this she stopped struggling and stayed quiet. I smirked. All of my dreams had come true… [Name] was finally mine….


End file.
